The only gift
by natzbadfairy
Summary: DG wanted to give Cain somthing to say thank you. I suck at summaries. First ever tin man fic. Please review and let me know if i should write more


-1**Hey, this is my first Tin Man Fic. I hope you like. It's short with lots in it XD. I considered making this into more than just a one shot but I thought I better make sure you like it. There are hints of DG and Cain but it all changes. Please review, let me know if I've to keep writing XD**

Cain sat alone in the garden, watching as the pebbles skimmed across the lake. Azkadellia smiled at him, offering him a stone but he wasn't interested. His thoughts were on Adora. Her birthday had came without any recognition from Jeb and Cain was now fearing that he was beginning to forget her.

'You look like you could do with a drink,' Cain smiled weakly, DG sitting down next to him.

'I'm fine,'

'You know, for an ex cop, you sure can't lie,' Cain looked away from her, DG placing her hand on his shoulder.

'I was talking to Jeb earlier,'

'Yeah,'

'He said it was Adora's birthday…he didn't know what to say to you, how to react. I think you were the same with him,'

'Look, I get that your trying to help,'

'Listen to me. God your so stubborn. When Jeb said it was her birthday…I had an idea. I spoke to my mother and she said that I could do this for you, I could give you something to say thank you for everything you've done for me,'

'What?'

'You always had a kind heart before,' Cain's body went ridged, the voice slicing him in half.

'Wyatt,' He stood up, turning slowly to see Adora standing a few feet away from him.

'Adora,' Cain ran to Adora, picking her up without a second thought. Her frail body slipped against his, perfectly fitting into the curves of each other's bodies.

'How…I don't understand how,' DG stood up, wiping her hands on her dress.

'When I said I spoke to my mother, I asked her how I could bring someone back. I'd heard about it before but didn't know how. She explained that it had to be done on her birthday and…and it had to be wanted badly by someone…there's a catch,'

'What?'

'This spell is rarely done because it reduces the life of the person making it,'

'What?'

'Don't panic, it's by a day. But people don't want to loose a day of their lives…luckily when your immortal…you can do anything,' Cain walked over, kissing DG on the side of the head, hugging her tightly.

'I owe you so much,'

'No you don't. Without you I couldn't have got my sister back…and saved OZ. You owe me nothing,'

'Thank you,' DG smiled, Adora going forward and hugging her.

'You have brought my family back together, gave me a chance to live my life with my husband and son. I am eternally grateful to you,'

'Adora, there's one more thing…well actually two…no three,' Cain stopped listening, simply holding Adora.

'One, you have powers, magic like mine. Not as strong, but they can be made stronger with practise. You got them when I brought you back, a transfer of powers if you will. Second, I want both of you, Jeb too, to stay here, at the palace. Your family now. You can leave if you want but I would be honoured if you would come and live with us,'

'It would be our honour,'

'Wait, you said there was a third,' DG smiled mischievously, Cain looking at her.

'I kind of used too much power to bring her back…and…another life was created,'

'Ok,'

'And because Adora had Jeb, some of him…it was still in her, his DNA,'

'DG,'

'Basically Cain, your about to become a dad again…and no, it won't be a clone of Jeb, it's half you, half Adora with a splash of magic,'

'Splash of magic?'

'Baby will be the same as Adora, magic passes down Cain. Anyway, I, am going to leave you to it. I suspect your gonna want to be alone for a while,'

'Jeb, does Jeb know?'

'Az is with him now. I spent time with him earlier,' DG lifted the front of her dress and ran towards the forest, Cain watching her disappear with a huge smile on her face.

'You made a close friend there Wyatt,' Cain kissed Adora gently, Adora looking at his face and taking him in.

'She's family now,'


End file.
